Hoodude Voodoo
Hoodude Voodoo is a human-sized living voodoo doll, created by Frankie Stein to be her emergency boyfriend. For this reason, he has a major crush on her. Info Personality Hoodude is a kind soul, but with a penchant for melodrama. His main concern in life is being loved by Frankie, but he pursues it passively rather than actively. As a voodoo doll, he doesn't experience physical pain and seems oblivious to it, as such harm done to him is instead felt by any monster near him or is felt by the owner of any item he is holding at the time of being harmed. Hoodude is often clumsy. Classic Monster Info Hoodude is a human sized Voodoo doll. Traditional Vodou which has it's origins in Haiti does not have any form of doll incantation within it. It's variations Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo from which Hoodude gets his name both have sympathetic magic. In Louisana Voodoo a gris-gris (a magical item) is usually used for a blessing. For example to cure sickness or helping with romantic issues. Aspects of this may have tied into Hoodude's sweet nature. Hoodoo is a set of magical practices that mix African and Native American traditions. Hoodoo uses supernatural influences to empower the practising individual. Incantations can be used to bring power, improve health or for revenge. There is also a basis for the Voodoo Doll in European magical practices such as the poppet which can be used for casting against a friend or a foe. In media Vodou, Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo are often coupled together. Films such as The Serpent and the Rainbow and Live and Let Die include Voodoo doll uses. On a more positive spin there is Mystringdolls who are little keyring dolls who are meant to bring luck or a particular positive aspect to the owner. In Monster High Family As a simulacrum, Hoodude does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. He and his creator, Frankie Stein, do not view each other as family, though Frankie's parents do believe themselves to have responsibility for Hoodude's well-being. For a short while, Hoodude lived with the Steins, but Frankie's parents eventually needed him out of the house for Frankie's sake. Mr. Stein arranged for Hoodude to live with Ms. Kindergrubber. Kindergrubber already had another adoptee of sorts, Robecca Steam, but it is unknown how Hoodude views her. Friends Despite that Heath Burns is a pain-magnet and Hoodude is just the same - only he passes on pain to others near him - Hoodude and Heath hang out occasionally and are on good terms with each other. This can be seen in webisodes such as "Zom-Beach Party" and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Hoodude is good friends with Scarah Screams, who has a locker near his. Scarah likes Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romance Hoodude was made for the sole purpose of being Frankie's boyfriend when she thought she needed one to connect with her friends. Frankie tried to bring him to life the same way her father had done for her, but it didn't seem like it had worked. So, Frankie brought Hoodude along to school the next day, badly pretending he was alive. When her friends told her she didn't need a boyfriend to hang out with them, Frankie "broke off the relation" by putting Hoodude with the trash. At that moment, Hoodude revealed he was alive after all, running away while crying that Frankie didn't love him anymore. Later, in "Ghostly Gossip", he read in the Ghostly Gossip that Frankie was dating three boys, one of them yet to be revealed. He assumed that was him and went to look for Frankie, finding her only when she was explaining what a ridiculous rumor it was that she'd be dating three boys. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, they somehow managed to crush Hoodude's spirit by insulting his personality. But the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Cowards Category:Clumsy characters Category:School students Category:Comedy characters Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Magic Users Category:Living characters Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Objects Category:TV Animation characters Category:Internet characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Monsters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Movie characters Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Zeno's Friends